Spell Counter OTK
This OTK does require quite a few cards and is a bit tricky to pull off but can be done. Cards to pull this off: -"Royal Magical Library" -"Krebons", "Psychic Jumper" or "Esper Girl" -"Emergency Teleport" -"Tempest Magician" Recommended cards to help pull this off: -"Magical Citadel of Endymion" -If you are trying for an FTK and get stuck, use the Citadel's counters to draw a card, use Terraforming and replace your old citadel, then hopefully you will have enough counters to draw again. -"Magical Exemplar" -"Defender, the Magical Knight" can protect your monsters for the cost of a few counters. -"Magical Marionette" is a useful card to collect counters but it's slower than the Exemplar and will get less per Spell Card as well. -You can use the infamous Toon combo, consisting of using three Toon Table of Contents to search for each other, and the last one will search for Toon World. This will instantly give you four Spell Cards activated, as well as some serious Deck thinning. - Adding a "Spell Power Grasp" set to your Deck will be handy to hand out more Spell Counters and a discard for your "Tempest Magician". This is also handy for anytime your OTK doesn't go as planned. - Spell Cards to search for more Spell Cards or draw more Spell Cards. "Dark World Dealings", "Hand Destruction", "Card Destruction" etc. Although be careful of using "Upstart Goblin" as adding to your opponent's Life Points will mean you will need to generate at least two counters when you play it to make up for the damage you will want to inflict. - Damaging Spell Cards. "Tremendous Fire", "Meteor of Destruction" etc. -"Magical Blast" or "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" in a way are somewhat useful. After "Magical Blast" is used(or if you discarded it with "Tempest Magician"), you can add it to your hand instead of drawing. "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" can be discarded with the effect of "Tempest Magician" and then be returned to your hand next turn instead of drawing. -"Magical Explosion" is good to try to end the game since you should discard cards for "Tempest Magician" to the point you have no hand and deal a good amount of damage when your opponent draws. -"Pitch-Black Power Stone" helps get spell counters on the field very quickly. How to Pull off the OTK: 1. Normal Summon a "Royal Magical Library". This will give you many Spell Counters and work as a Draw Engine for this OTK 2. Get a "Magical Citadel of Endymion" out early to collect Spell Counters. 3. Play Emergency Teleport for the Special Summon of Krebons to set up a Synchro Summon 4. Keep playing Spell Cards until you are unable to. 5. Synchro Summon "Tempest Magician" using the tuner and "Royal Magical Library". 6. If you have cards still in your hand use "Tempest Magician" to discard and add Spell Counters to the field. 7. Once you have no other options use "Tempest Magician" to remove every Spell Counter from your side of the field to deal damage equal to the number of removed counters times 500. So for the OTK you will need to remove a total of 16 from your field (500 * 16 = 8000 Damage Total). However considering if the Deck is designed with this in mind and since "Magical Citadel of Endymion", and "Tempest Magician" have no limit to the number of counters that can go on them it's easily done. Not to mention "Magical Citadel of Endymion" will gain one counter per spell. It is possible for this to become a First Turn Kill and it is usually advised to try to do so before your opponent can destroy any of your monsters or counter any of the Spell Cards you play. Weaknesses: The OTK relies on you getting "Royal Magical Library" and "Magical Citadel of Endymion" out fast so you can gain the necessary 16 counters to use "Tempest Magician" Properly. Adding a "Messenger of Peace", "Swords of Revealing Light", "Nightmare's Steelcage", "Level Limit - Area B" or "The Dark Door" will not only get you counters but also get you a barrier to prevent attacks that might happen if your OTK doesn't turn out right. Another weakness is that Secret Village of the Spellcasters can prevent you from activating Spell Cards in the first place, but if you have a Library or Tempest, you don't have to worry. Destroy all their Spellcaster monsters so that they can't use spells. Example In the 2010/05 - Washington, DC, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Collin Berman came in the Top 16 with a similar Deck, called on the Deck list Magical Explosion. All credit to him! Here is the link. This is his decklist. Monsters: 3x Thunder Dragon 3x Royal Magical Library 1x Summoner Monk 1x Plaguespreader Zombie Spells: 3x Into the Void 3x Dark World Dealings 3x Toon Table of Contents 3x Golden Bamboo Sword 3x Upstart Goblin 2x Magical Mallet 2x Magical Stone Excavation 2x Magical Citadel of Endymion 2x Broken Bamboo Sword 2x Spell Power Grasp 1x Card Destruction 1x A Feather of the Phoenix 1x Toon World 1x Double Summon 1x Giant Trunade 1x Terraforming Traps: 1x Magical Explosion Side Deck: 1x Mezuki 3x Archfiend's Oath 3x Convulsion of Nature 1x D.D. Designator 1x Burial from a Different Dimension 1x Foolish Burial 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Heavy Storm Extra Deck: 1x Tempest Magician 1x Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 1x Explosive Magician